Unexpected Past
by Doc4
Summary: Justin has a secret he doesn't even know. As Lord Zedd returns to Earth, that secret rears it's ugly head.
1. Chapter 1

This a Power Rangers Challange featuring Justin and Lord Zedd from BurningDragonSword

1.Set in Power Rangers Turbo  
2. Lord Zedd is still the main villian  
3.Zedd must be Justin's boilogical Father.  
4. If or when Justin discovers this, he won't turn into some monster, he'll stay human but you can add some Zedd like powers to him if you want  
5.Zedd may or may not knowJustin is his son, but recognize or told he is later.  
6. No Divatox or Machine Empire(hated those guys, None of them looked half as creepy as Zedd)  
7. May have Orignal Turbo Rangers (Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya) or the next generation (T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley)  
8. Zedd can have reasons for getting rid of his son  
9. Justin may or may not have his memories of his father repressed  
10. You can make his mother any one you wish, just not Rita(shudders) Now that is just disturbing  
11. Let Justin react any way you choose(exp. Flat out denial, acceptance, or others)  
12. Please no slash, but if you absolutly want to, then fire away  
13. E-mail me or review this with info about the story like story id or internet address  
14. Please don't focus on humor. I really don't like the stories that try to make everything in the world funny

I'd Write this my self but I suck at writing. I have great ideas in my head, but I can't seem to get them to make the transition from my mind to the paper.

_Some millenia ago (give or take a century or two)_

"How could you do this to me?"

"Don't you get it yet?" The dark armoured warrior sneered, his open mask showing his handsome features. "There was only one reason I seduced you, fool. This," he raised the blanket wrapped child in his hand triumphantly. "With my child, I shall become the supreme overlord of the universe. There is nothing you can do to stop me, Dulcea. You are the last of the Ninjetti. I have won."

"It's not over yet," Dulcae spat, clutching her staff. "I will hunt you down and stop you."

"I have no doubt of that," the warrior said, blasting her with his own Z topped staff, sending her back into the ancient ruins. "So I'll make sure you can't. Until the day our son uses his full power, willingly, to further the cause of the light, you will remain trapped within the ruins of your fallen people. You will be immortal, so you can watch my darkness spread, but should you try to exit the ruins, you will wither and die."

"No!" Dulcea hissed, struggling to her feet. "Zedd…"

"Goodbye, 'my love'," Lord Zedd mocked, teleporting away, the boy in hand.

_Five years later_

"Why is nothing working?" Zedd demanded. "Spells, brainwashing, training…why will he not break?"

"Perhaps a little more drastic measure, sire," one of his minions said. "We could call Darkonda…"

"That fool? I seriously doubt that he could do a better job," Zedd growled. "Curse you, Dulcea, and your Ninjetti spirit. The boy is too pure hearted for me to corrupt. Ecliptor!"

"Yes, my lord," Ecliptor said, standing off to one side. The crystaline warrior managed to hide his contempt for Zedd. Using a child to bolster your own power. There was no honour in such an action.

"I want you to dump this useless creature into the nearest black hole," Zedd said. "I have no use for him," again, Ecliptor felt his contempt for the creature before him – he refused to call him a man – rise within.

"As you command, my lord," he said, taking the five year old by the hand.

"Where we goin', 'Cliptor?" the lad asked.

"We're going for a little trip," Ecliptor said as he led the boy to the hangar bays. He had no intention of sending him on the desired trip. He had a much better idea for him. One that would, hopefully, bite Zedd on the ass. The sooner Dark Spectre called him back into service, the better.

"Now, onto more fruitful ventures," Zedd said. "Has the Zeo Crystal arrived?"

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

_Much, much later_

"_Hey, guys, I'm the new blue Ranger. Isn't that cool or what?"_

From the Dark Fortress, some light years from earth, Ecliptor snickered at the lads naiveté. The crystalline warrior had erased his memories on the trip before leaving him with the Stewart's, with instructions not to tell the boy anything other than that they were his parents, or else he would return.

Fear, it was proven, was a great motivator.

_One week later_

Justin Stewart collapsed on his bed at Little Angel's Haven. This Ranger gig was a lot tougher than I thought it'd be, he thought. But worth it, he added with a smile. Definitely worth it. Just to hear Goldar rant about being beaten by a kid.

Goldar. General to Lord Zedd, the Rangers fiercest foe. After Divatox's failed attempt at reviving Maligore, Zedd had returned and taken over, disposing with Divatox…however a Lord of Evil disposes with people. Justin didn't feel like going into it.

And just after his arrival, the dreams had started.

A voice in shadows, calling for his help. Zedd's hideous laughter. An odd creature that looked like he was made out of crystal that seemed to want to protect him. None of it made sense. Except the woman who was screaming was important somehow. That was all too clear. She needed hi help. And Justin had a feeling it was more than a dream. It was real.

It was time to see Zordon.

_Power Chamber_

"Preparations are almost complete, Zordon," Alpha said. In his time warp, the mentor of the Power Rangers, Zordon of Eltar, nodded. It would be good to be home, and he was sure the Rangers would be well looked after in Dimitria's hands.

The column of blue light delivered Justin, without warning, to the centre of the Power Chamber.

"Justin!" Alpha exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Zordon," the Blue Ranger said nervously.

"WHAT IS IT, JUSTIN?" Zordon's voice boomed.

"I've been having this weird dream," Justin said. "But I think it's more than a dream."

"Why do you say that?" Alpha asked.

"'Cause I've been having the same dream, every time I sleep, since I joined the team," Justin informed them.

"WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS DREAM?" Zordon asked.

"Not a lot," Justin said. "There's this lady, screaming for help, and then I hear Lord Zedd laughing. Then this weird crystal guy shows up and he seems to want to protect me. That's pretty much it."

"That's a rather vague description, Justin," Alpha commented.

"It's all I have," Justin said defectively.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR DREAM, JUSTIN, BUT I FEAR YOU ARE CORRECT. THERE IS MORE TO THIS THAN MEETS THE EYE," Zordon said. "RETURN HOME AND GET SOME SLEEP. I WILL MEDITATE ON THIS AND ALERT YOU IF I THINK OF ANYTHING," Justin nodded, teleporting back to the orphanage. "ALPHA, CONTACT LERIGOT AND DIMITRIA. IT WOULD SEEM WE ARE NOT RETURNING TO ELTAR AS PLANNED."

"Aiaiaiaiai! Zordon, do you think it's that serious?"

"I DO NOT KNOW ALPHA. BUT I FEAR WE MAY DISCOVER THIS SOONER THAN EITHER OF US WOULD PREFER."

_Phaedos_

She looked over the cliff, looking down at the forest below her. It would be so easy to just step forward, age til she was nought but dust. But she would not give Zedd that satisfaction.

"Lady Dulcea," Dulcea turn, facing the crystalline warrior known as Ecliptor. "He is awakening."

"Are you sure?" Despite her knowledge of the warriors past, she found herself relying on him for news outside the boundaries of her home world and, more importantly, of her son.

"He already dreams of his past, though he does not realise it. And he has joined Zordon's Power Rangers against his father."

"Why do you help me, Ecliptor?" Dulcea asked for the thousandth time. "And why did you bring your charge here?"

"You know the answers to those," Ecliptor said. It was truth. She asked the same questions every visit. And every visit he gave the same answers. "I could not allow Zedd's plan to use the child as nothing more than a battery, or to discard him in such a heartless manner. And I wished Astronema to learn a true warrior's code of honour. Why do you continue to ask these same questions."

"Because they are the first truths you ever told me, Ecliptor. They bring me comfort."

"I will return again,." He said, disappearing. Dulcea turned back to the forest below. Revenge would be hers.


End file.
